Many different types of consumer electronics devices typically include a touch screen that may act as an output device that displays image, video and/or graphical information, and which further may act as an input touch interface device for receiving touch control inputs from a user. A touch screen (or touch panel, or touch panel display) may detect the presence and location of a touch within the area of the display, where the touch may include a touching of the display with a body part (e.g., a finger) or with certain objects (e.g., a stylus). Touch screens typically enable the user to interact directly with what is being displayed, rather than indirectly with a cursor controlled by a mouse or touchpad. Touch screens have become widespread in use with various different types of consumer electronic devices, including, for example, cellular radiotelephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and hand-held gaming devices.
The sizes of touch screens in consumer electronic devices have steadily increased, with the border around the touch screen, on the face of the electronic devices, correspondingly decreasing and becoming thinner and thinner. With the very thin display borders on many consumer electronic devices, accidental or false touches may occur resulting, for example, from how the device user holds the electronic device. For example, a portion of the user's palm, or portions of the user's gripping fingers, may wrap around the face of the device and extend beyond the very thin border into the touch panel area of the device, thus, causing an accidental touch upon the touch panel.